The Four Great Overlords
by Wily Machine King
Summary: There will always be balance, at least there was until Good has started overcoming everything, especially by a whiskered blonde. But now it's time to strike back, for the chaos, for the demon, for the lost and for the Darkness. if the Overlords, wasn't a polite sadist, a megalomaniac with a thing for machines, a gluttonous asshole and violent midget. Oy vey, we're doomed...


_**Hello everyone, you may not me, well you probably do, because of Spacebattles and QQ, but I am starting to post my first story on this wonderful site with, mostly wonderful people. So, I hope this story is good and tell me if there is anything wrong with it. With that said, let the games begin.**_

_**PS. I know only though the anime and the wiki, so please correct me, if I do anything wrong. Also AU in some cases.**_

Episode 1: The Beginning of Evil and Fluff

_Where there is light, there is shadows, same with good and evil. Without evil, there will be no change, no continuation, only entropy. And that is what is happening now. The entropy of good is beginning to take place, soon all while be in the same, forever._

_However, four people will stop this, the power of darkness and evil will set things right, these villains with an attitude will…._

"_Oh my god, will you listen this guy? He's already started the story but is already making things boring and cliché, and he put in a Power Rangers reference as well. This is going so well."_

"_Now, now, let's be fair this the first story he's doing afterall."_

_"I agree, give him a chance."_

_"How about no~."_

"_How about I introduce my size 10 to your buttocks!"_

"_You wanna go, ya little pipsqueak!"_

…_...You know what? Let's just get this started, shall we?_

Episode 1: The Beginning of Evil and Fluff

Ah, Comic Con, one of the few things that you will a huge swarm of nerds than a Star Trek convection. Of course, that is where our heroes currently are.

There are four boys, the first is an 18-year-old, white, long hair and red eyes boy, wearing a white v -neck sweater and black turtleneck and black pants and light brown shoes. This is Jack Noir.

The second is a tall, 20-years-old man, he has brown hair, and brown eyes, he is wearing a white coat that is unbuttoned, showing another white shirt underneath, his pants and shoes are also white. This is Albert Wily.

The third is a young man at sixteen, he has messy, black hair and has hazel eyes. He is currently wearing a red hoodie and black baggy pants with white sneakers. This is Adachi Tohru.

And finally, onto the youngest of the group, he is a boy at thirteen years old, with orange hair, green eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He is currently wearing a yellow shirt with white accents, grayish shorts and a beige hat. This is the youngest and the shortest of the group, Ness Lucas.

These guys have one thing, they love playing games, any game you can name, Resident Evil, Smash Bros, Fallout, YuGiOh. But if they must choose a specific game, it will be Buddyfight, not only was it enjoyable but also simple to understand. They each have favorites, which if you can guess by the title, it belongs to the villains.

Jack for Dragon Ein, Zwei and Drei each with their unique powers.

Albert, Chaos allowing him to summon any monsters of any size

Adachi, for the Thunder Mine of the Hundred Demons.

And Ness, the Lost World, allows to summon a new deck.

The gang, or as they like to call themselves jokingly, "The Evil Club", were walking through the convention, taking in the sights and looking at the wares. "Man, there a lot of nice things, aren't they?" said Adachi. "Yeah, too bad, there's no Buddyfight cards." Said Ness as took out a large binder, flipping through the cards the gang has collected over the years.

"Now, now, let's not get our hope down, we still maybe lucky." Said Jack as they walked through, "I got an idea, let's spilt up, me and Albert will go right, Adachi can go to left and Ness go to the left. Well meet back at the cafeteria, sounds good?" 

With a "yes, yeah and okay", the group spilt up.

With Jack and Albert

"Jack are sure this were you saw some cards?" Albert asked.

"Of course, I saw some stalls." Jack said, as the duo walked through, something bumped into the duo's leg.

_A little while back_

Harry Potter was confused, first, he didn't get his daily beating, only two instead of four in the morning, second he was brought here to this weird place where some people where dressed funny, and now he's lost! Oh, he was going to get a beating when either he or Uncle Vernon find him! While he was thinking this, little Harry bumped into something

_Present_

Jack and Albert looked at the small boy, the boy looked with big green eyes behind glass with fear. Jack decided to take the charge, "Hey sorry about kid wasn't looking to where I was going. What's your name? The name's Jack and this guy is Albert."

"M-my name is Harry Potter, Mister Jack." Said the young boy, "Mister now, that works better with Albert." Said Jack mirthfully, while Albert gave him a half-heated glare at him, meanwhile Harry had his head hung low,

"S-sorry, you can hit me if you want." Said Harry despondently, that made Jack and Albert stiffen at that, a quick glance and an unspoken message.

"Hey Harry, did you come with anyone else?" asked Albert. "Um… I came with my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Well, Harry, how about you come with us for awhile, we may find your family." Said Jack, and with a hesitant nod from Harry to head, the three headed off.

_With Adachi_

'_well lets see, if was a stall down here that sells cards, where would I be? Duh, somewhere around the middle!' _though Adachi as he walked down the hall. "hmm wonder if they get any good meals, like a buger, or maybe a pizza, with thick crust!" Adachi said, drooling over all delicious food, which was interrupted by something bumping into his leg.

Adachi snapping out his daydream, looked down and saw a pink-haired boy? He wasn't sure if it was a girl or not due the dress. "Um, kid, you okay? Sorry for bumping into you." Adachi apologized.

"Uh, no, it my fault, sorry." Said the small child. An awkward silence fell over between, "So, uh, you lost?" "Y-yes." The child replied. "Well, did you come with someone?" Adachi asked. "Uh, I came with my mommy." The child answered.

"Well how we search for you mother, sounds good? By the way, the names Adachi." "Crona."

Timeskip

Right now, Jack, Albert, Harry, Adachi and Crona are now sitting at one of the tables eating some food and currently explaining Buddyfighting, "normally you can have only monsters that will equal to 3, with some exceptions, but you can't exceed beyond 3." Jack said as they munched on some chicken, "they have different worlds?!" Asked Harry excitedly.

"Yup, There's Dragon World, Danger World, Magic World, Lost World, Ancient World, Darkness Dragon World, Hero World, Dungeon World, Katana World, Legend World and Star Dragon World." Adachi said as he picked his teeth. "Each has their own benefits and some flags acts as bridges for worlds."

"Wow." The two boys said. Wily turned around and saw something and frowned "Oi, isn't that Ness?" he said, everyone turned around, "Yea-, and is carrying a kid?!" said Adachi, causing the other two open their mouths in shock.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Ness as he carried a bald child his arms. "Um, is it me, or is this becoming a trend?" said Adachi. "I agree." said Jack, "So Ness, where did you get the kid?"

"Well, let's say it involves a crazy woman, that all." Ness replied. As Ness begun to sit down, Adachi said, "*Yawn*, woah I'm tired."

"Yeah," yawned Jack, "me too." Soon enough, everybody fell asleep on the table, and disappeared.

All while a black cloaked figure watched from afar.

"_Hmmm, yes, they will be the most excellent choice." _With that said, the figure walked off and disappeared.


End file.
